


Therapy

by Linesixtynine



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Queen (Band), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, M/M, Mild Language, Sexual Content, alternative universe, short fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linesixtynine/pseuds/Linesixtynine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Lambert é um cantor, compositor, ator, apresentador, ativista e empresário americano, famoso, rico, solteiro e ocupado quase 24 horas por dia. </p>
<p>Sauli Koskinen é um psicólogo Finlandês, muito competente e simpático que se vê forçado a mudar de país depois de alguns acontecimentos em sua vida. </p>
<p>O cantor vive uma fase turbulenta, na qual ele tem tudo, mas ninguém com quem compartilhar sua vida. O psicólogo é recém chegado na cidade e precisa reconstruir sua vida. </p>
<p>Seus caminhos se cruzam quando recomendam a Adam que faça terapia, para aliviar o stress e pressão associados ao seu estilo de vida. Porém, Sauli se torna mais que um terapeuta para o cantor famoso, se torna um amigo, alguém para confiar e mostrar a pessoal normal que ele ainda é, apesar de tudo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olá Glamberts, bem, depois de muito choro, drama e ranger de dentes resolvi escrever alguma coisa nesse fandom, sinceramente não sei o quão ativo ainda é, mas resolvi tentar mesmo assim, foi uma ideia simples não rendeu muito, mas é de coração. 
> 
> Em breve postarei em inglês também. ( Soon posted in English). 
> 
> Então, o de praxe quanto a plágio e etc, qualquer dúvida, esclarecimento, sugestão ou apenas para surtar estou disponível 24 horas por dia. Kudos e comentários são muito bem vindos. 
> 
> obrigada :)

O conhecimento popular afirma presunçosamente o que pesquisas cientificas já comprovaram: a maioria das pessoas precisa de acompanhamento psicológico. Os benefícios da terapia se estendem desde o autoconhecimento ao controle sobre a própria vida nas inúmeras fases que passamos durante nossa existência. 

Porém, nem todos concordam com isso, o cantor, ator, compositor e ídolo americano Adam Lambert é uma das pessoas que discordam destas afirmações, e a recomendação recebida pelo seu agente para procurar um profissional, lhe soou quase como uma ofensa, mas, a verdade era que Adam vinha passando por uma fase conturbada, apesar de sua carreira estar muito bem, obrigado, outros aspectos da vida do cantor vinham desmoronando diante de seus olhos, o stress, pressão psicológica, solidão e excesso de trabalho estavam levando-o ao seu limite, e o abuso de maneiras de “escape” como a bebida e a maconha estavam preocupando as pessoas mais próximas de Adam. 

Então, ainda que sem vontade, Adam se viu dirigindo para o consultório indicado pelo seu agente, o qual para sua sorte, foi capaz de encontrar um terapeuta bem recomendado e que trabalhasse em um dos bairros mais afastados de Los Angeles, em um consultório próprio para celebridades, com toda a comodidade e discrição possíveis. 

Em partes pelo seu desinteresse e também pela falta de tempo, Adam não se preocupou em buscar referências do profissional que conheceria, apenas deu atenção ao endereço e data do agendamento no e-mail que recebera de seu agente. E agora ele estava entrando em uma clínica que mais parecia uma das mansões de Hollywood, esbanjando classe e beleza. 

O cantor se apresentou na recepção, no hall de entrada da casa, e enquanto era guiado pela recepcionista, tomou um momento para analisar a decoração do local, a qual em sua essência era simples, porém agradável e elegante, as cores predominantes eram o marrom nos móveis e sofás e bege nas paredes, mas a iluminação natural do ambiente dava o toque de contemporaneidade. Os consultórios propriamente ditos ficam no mezanino da casa, o qual era alcançado por uma escada no canto da sala de espera. No andar de cima, duas portas levam aos consultórios. Além do Idol, havia apenas uma mulher aguardando atendimento e Adam agradeceu mentalmente pois a espera não deveria ser muito longa. 

Entretido em seu Iphone o cantor só percebeu que seu nome era chamado na terceira repetição, sobressaltado e ignorando o olhar torto da senhora que aguardava na sala de espera ele enfiou o celular no bolso e foi a passos largos na direção da escada. No alto da mesma a fonte da voz que o chamara aguardava, e o que Adam viu ao erguer o olhar quase o fez tropeçar no terceiro degrau, o homem o fitando com um sorriso simpático era um pouco menor que ele, o cabelo loiro em um penteado moderninho com as laterais raspadas e um topete, o corpo visivelmente bem cuidado por baixo da camisa e calça sociais, mas os olhos foram o que mais chamou a atenção de Adam, eram azuis como os seus, mas de um tom mais profundo e envolvente que seus próprios olhos, o rapaz aparentava ser jovial e simpático, o que fez Adam duvidar que fosse o terapeuta, tomou-o então por mais um funcionário, e não que Adam fosse rude, mas não fez questão nem de responder o cumprimento do rapaz bonito quando o alcançou no segundo piso. 

\- Bom dia. - ele disse, cortês.

Adam apenas acenou com a cabeça enquanto atingia os últimos degraus, e o rapaz pôs-se a frente para liderar o caminho. 

Eles entraram em um dos quartos, a decoração era um pouco diferente do resto da clínica, os tons sóbrios de bege e marrom davam lugar ao cinza e branco dentro do quarto, uma mesa moderna de frente com a porta de entrada, atrás desta uma estante até o teto repleta de livros, discos e enfeites e entre os dois móveis uma cadeira de escritório preta e aparentemente muito confortável. Do outro lado da sala um sofá cinza que acompanhava a curva da parede estava colocado de forma que desse a vista para a grande janela dupla que ocupava a maior parte da parede do fundo da sala. 

\- Por favor, fique à vontade. - O homem disse, se acomodando em um dos sofás e indicando o outro, o que tinha a vista para a janela, para Adam fazer o mesmo. - Meu nome é Sauli Koskinen, sou formado em psicologia na Universidade da Finlândia há 8 anos e…

\- Você é o terapeuta? - Uma das características marcantes de Adam Lambert é sua honestidade, ás vezes ele simplesmente parece não conseguir controlar a própria língua. Esta foi uma destas situações, com uma sobrancelha erguida e uma expressão de surpresa no rosto ele questionou o rapaz a sua frente. 

\- Sou sim, sei que pareço muito jovem, mas as aparências enganam, tenho quase a sua idade, eu creio. - Sauli não se deixou abalar pela incredulidade do homem a sua frente, já estava habituado a duvidarem de sua capacidade, psicólogos homens sofrem muito preconceito em uma área tão dominada pelas mulheres. 

\- Perdão se soei rude, mas não esperava por essa… - Adam deixou a frase no ar, sem saber como completa-la. 

\- Esperava o que, então? 

\- Um velho? - Ele disse mais para si mesmo do que para Sauli, mas o psicólogo ouviu e não conseguiu segurar uma risada tímida. 

\- Felizmente, não. Na verdade, realizar terapia com alguém de uma faixa etária parecida é melhor ainda, as experiências estão mais alinhadas, as ideias e pensamentos de vida também. 

\- Espero… - Levemente constrangido pelo que estava pensando anteriormente do médico, Adam massageou sua têmpora enquanto fitava os próprios pés. 

\- Enfim, no telefone, seu agente me contou que estava preocupado com você, disse que estava passando muito estresse, por isso, gostaria que a gente conversasse um pouco, certo? - Sauli olhou em um caderno na sua mão enquanto falava, aparentemente onde ele anotava as informações iniciais de seus pacientes. 

\- É, isso ai. - Adam ergueu o olhar para Sauli e os olhos deles se encontraram novamente. Azul contra azul, foi a vez de Sauli baixar o olhar de volta para seu caderno. 

\- Entendo, então, me diga o que está te estressando tanto? - Largando o caderno ao seu lado no sofá Sauli olhou diretamente para Adam, que já havia baixado o olhar novamente enquanto pensava no que dizer. 

\- Não sei, todo o trabalho, a mídia, os fãs, a família, sabe? É só muita coisa para lidar de uma vez. - Levantando o olhar Adam viu Sauli concordando com a cabeça, e toda a implicância com a terapia pareceu esvair-se aos poucos do cantor. 

\- Sim, eu imagino o quão desgastante isso é, mas, acho que lá no fundo você já acostumou e sempre esteve preparado para esse tipo de coisa, não? - Sauli pegou o caderno novamente e tirou uma caneta do bolso de sua camisa branca. 

\- Sim, é minha vida e eu amo cada segundo disso. - Apesar de mais confortável com a ideia, Adam ainda não se via pronto para abrir sua vida com um completo estranho. 

\- Então você estava pronto pra isso, certo? O estresse e a pressão associados ao seu tipo de carreira são apenas parte do pacote. - o tom de voz do médico foi mais rígido. Começando a questionar o cantor. 

\- Estava, eu sempre ansiei por esse “pacote”, só admito que é cansativo, as vezes. - o cantor respondeu na defensiva.

\- Adam… - Sauli apoiou o caderno em seu colo e buscou os olhos do cantor. - Isso não é uma entrevista, você não precisa me agradar com as suas respostas, só falar o que sente. Eu acho que você sempre teve noção do que sua vida se tornaria quando escolheu esse caminho... Então, me diga o que mudou para que isso de repente te estressasse. 

\- Acho que fui eu quem mudei, talvez, eu não soubesse o que minha vida ia virar. - Os dois sustentavam o olhar um no outro, quase de forma desafiadora. - Você não me conhece tão bem para saber se eu estava pronto pra isso, você não sabe a dimensão disso tudo, e NUNCA poderia imaginar. 

\- Agora você está começando a ser sincero. - Adam ergueu uma sobrancelha, aparentemente o psicólogo estava jogando com ele e ele tinha caído como um peixe na rede. 

\- Ok, você me pegou, eu vim pra cá com minhas respostas padrão de entrevista na cabeça, porque sinceramente eu não estou nada a vontade de me abrir com um estranho. - Sauli se permitiu rir brevemente e Adam o acompanhou. 

\- Eu sei, no começo, antes de você duvidar da minha capacidade... - Sauli riu e Adam sentiu as bochechas ruborizarem levemente. - Eu ia falar de mim um pouco, então, Sauli Koskinen, 30 anos, formado na Finlândia há quase 8 anos, especialista em terapia comportamental e recém chegado nos EUA, acho que tem um ano que estou trabalhando aqui. 

\- Nossa, Finlândia, longe pra cacete hein. - Adam soltou, com sua habitual espontaneidade. - E como você veio parar nesse consultório todo chique tão rápido? - Lambert reparou ao redor da sala enquanto perguntava, visivelmente mais à vontade. 

\- Vir de longe teve suas vantagens, não conheço muito sobre as celebridades e esse mundo de fofocas que vocês vivem, então, não tenho nada para fofocar. - Desta vez Adam quem concordou com a cabeça, achando a explicação satisfatória. 

\- Legal. Espero que esteja curtindo nossa América. 

\- Ah, sim, estou adorando. - Os dois trocaram olhares novamente antes de Sauli continuar. - Sua vez. 

\- Eu acho que você já sabe o que precisa… - O cantor apontou para o caderno esquecido no colo do seu terapeuta. 

\- Quero ouvir de você. - Sauli disse em um quase sussurro, como se houvesse mais alguém no cômodo. 

\- Adam, 33 anos, cantor e o que mais precisar ser, nascido e criado nesse país mesmo. - Eles compartilharam uma risada antes de Sauli pegar seu caderno mais uma vez. 

\- Ótimo, vamos falar um pouco da sua rotina ok? 

Adam assentiu e voltou a analisar o rapaz a sua frente enquanto conversavam trivialidades sobre a vida de Adam, o que ele fazia no tempo livre, como eram as turnês, seus hobbies e demais amenidades que serviram para o psicólogo entender melhor o cantor, e assim, ser capaz de fazer com que ele entendesse a si mesmo. 

Os cinquenta minutos passaram com a sensação de que foram apenas cinco, quando Sauli se levantou lembrando o que gostaria que Adam trouxesse para a próxima semana: assuntos que ele não conversa com ninguém. O cantor se levantou em seguida e se despediu com um aperto de mão, concordando e sorrindo. 

Assim que Adam saiu, Sauli se deixou cair novamente no sofá com um suspiro.

“Meu Deus, ele é um furacão de homem.”

 

As sessões de terapia geralmente ocorrem semanalmente, sempre no mesmo dia e horário, Adam fez questão de estudar um pouco mais antes da próxima ida a clínica, dessa vez ele tinha um lembrete no celular e algumas anotações de coisas que ocorreram durante a semana, na hora de entrar no carro para ir para a consulta o cantor foi cantarolando e ouvindo as músicas do momento no rádio, completamente feliz. 

Agora, com meia hora de sessão transcorrida Adam lutava contra as lágrimas encarando o teto do quarto, a respiração pesada e os olhos marejados enquanto Sauli terminava as anotações no seu caderno, eles começaram falando da vida de Adam novamente, de como ele estava aproveitando alguns dias em casa depois da intensa divulgação de seu álbum novo, de como ele estava descansando e pensando nos seus projetos futuros, e então, Sauli resolveu abordar um dos assuntos que ele havia pedido para Adam pensar, e o primeiro fora: seus dias de escola. 

Depois de contar sobre como se descobrira gay e de como sua vida mudou depois disso, Adam começou a contar sobre tudo que passou na escola, na família e demais relacionamentos da sua vida até então, e agora, bem, agora Sauli entregava um lenço de papel para o cantor se recompor. 

\- Tudo bem? - O psicólogo perguntou estendendo um lenço. 

Adam assentiu com um gesto e secou os olhos. Não que sua homossexualidade tenha sido um fardo na sua vida, ou que não tenha sido aceito pela família, mas, esse assunto quando abordado da forma intima e profunda como Sauli conseguiu fazer, realmente te derruba. 

\- Eu achei que isso seria mais fácil. - Lambert admitiu, voltando ao normal e se permitindo sorrir. 

\- Eu forcei um pouco, admito, você não precisava lembrar de tantas experiências ruins que envolveram isso, mas é que eu quero que você confie em mim ok? Todos os assuntos que passarmos devem ser assim, profundos, é a única forma de você se entender. E acredite, você é muito bem resolvido nesse aspecto. 

\- Anos de prática. - Eles riram juntos. Sauli sustentou um sorriso enquanto olhava no relógio da parede. 

\- Alguma pergunta antes de encerrarmos? 

\- E pra semana que vem? 

\- Bem, acho que podemos fazer algo parecido, falar da semana um pouco e depois... Outro assunto pesado. - Ele riu enquanto Adam massageava a têmpora, da forma que ele faz quando fica nervoso ou intimidado. 

\- Não fique tenso, vai ser divertido. - Sauli disse percebendo o gesto do cantor. 

\- Tô tranquilo. - Ele mentiu. 

\- Eu sei que não está. - Sauli disse sorrindo enquanto afastava a mão do cantor do ponto que ele ainda esfregava. – Essa maniazinha te entrega. - Sauli olhou nos olhos de Adam antes de soltar a mão dele e voltar a olhar por relógio. - Bem, acho que é só isso hoje. Foi bom te ver, fiquei com medo que não voltasse, Adam.

Pela primeira vez o sotaque de Sauli ficou evidente na forma em que disse o nome de Adam, o cantor não pode evitar de sorrir, agraciado com o som de seu próprio nome na boca do terapeuta. 

\- Por que eu não voltaria? 

\- Não sei, te assustei com a minha feiura 

\- Meu Deus, nunca! - Adam se apressou em responder, como uma criatura com aqueles olhos se acharia feia? - Nem pense algo assim. 

Sauli apenas sorriu com a resposta do seu paciente, ele sabia que se cuidava o suficiente para ser pelo menos considerado “arrumadinho”, então, insegurança era algo que não passava pela cabeça do Finlandês. 

\- Ok, então te mantive aqui pela minha beleza. 

\- Você tem auto estima hein. - Adam brincou e ambos compartilharam uma risada. 

\- Você também. E com razão. - Sauli retrucou e eles trocaram um olhar mais longo do que o normal. - Certo, eu adoraria ficar aqui conversando sobre nossas belezas, mas, tenho outras mentes para trabalhar. 

\- Ok, agora estou com medo. - Adam respondeu se levantando e rumando para a porta. 

\- Deve ter medo mesmo. Até semana que vem? 

\- Claro. 

\- Posso ter um abraço hoje? 

Adam não respondeu, apenas puxou o corpo magro de Sauli contra o seu e o abraçou longamente, aproveitando um pouco para, sem querer, sentir os músculos do terapeuta, parecia que seu agente havia escolhido um profissional que fazia exatamente o tipo de Adam: mais jovem, fisicamente menor porém muscular, com traços bonitos e delicados no rosto e ainda por cima era extremamente inteligente. Porquê? Ele se perguntava. 

Uma vez dentro do seu carro, Adam colocou os óculos escuros e inspirou profundamente, depois, encarou sua virilha: 

“Porra, foi só um abraço e você já quer se amostrar?” 

 

Como o bom garoto festeiro que Adam é, ele não podia deixar de aproveitar algumas saídas com os amigos enquanto está em LA, e foi o que ele fez durante a semana, infelizmente a sessão de terapia ocorre as segundas de manhã, e depois do fim de semana que Adam teve ele ainda não sabe como criou forças para levantar e se arrumar minimamente para não perder a hora da sessão. 

Na hora que Adam entrou no quarto Sauli percebeu o cansaço explicito no rosto do cantor:

\- Nossa, você está bem? - O psicólogo perguntou antes mesmo de cumprimenta-lo, enquanto segurava a porta aberta para que ele entrasse. 

\- Sim. - Adam bocejou. - Só estou cansado. 

\- Sei… - Eles se acomodaram nas posições de praxe no sofá. 

\- E de ressaca. - Adam admitiu sorrindo. 

\- Ah, entendi, verdade, você comentou que tinha umas festas semana passada, se divertiu? 

\- Ah, sim, muito. - Adam balançou a cabeça com as lembranças turvas da música alta, luzes piscando, flashes de fotos, bebida, cigarros e muitos garotos dispostos a se divertir com ele. 

\- Quer contar alguma coisa que aconteceu por lá? - Sauli perguntou percebendo que o cantor divagava nos próprios pensamentos. 

\- Nada que o horário permita. - Ele respondeu arriscando uma risada, não correspondida por Sauli que abria seu caderno nas páginas dedicadas a Adam. 

\- Tem um assunto que seu agente me pediu para abordar com você quando ele me procurou. - Sauli checou o caderno. - Adam, além da sua carreira, família e demais assuntos que podemos discutir mais pra frente, tem mais uma coisa que está tirando o sono das pessoas que se importam com você. - O loiro se inclinou e se entortou no sofá, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e fitou Adam nos olhos. - Querido, você está abusando das drogas, não está? 

O sorriso de Adam Lambert se desfez e ele não conseguiu manter o olhar de Sauli por mais tempo, olhando para a janela a sua frente ele respondeu de forma vaga: 

\- Talvez...

\- Acho que nem preciso falar nada né? - Sauli tentava capturar de volta o olhar do homem com cabelos cor de cobre à sua frente, mas ele evitava, mantendo o olhar focado em qualquer coisa na sua frente. - Tudo isso é preocupação, tem muita gente que te ama e que se importa com você, então, por favor, tenta maneirar ok? Vou te provar que você não precisa disso pra…

\- Me sentir melhor. - Ele completou a frase. 

\- É, ou isso. - Koskinen concordou, voltando a se encostar confortavelmente no sofá, cruzando as pernas. - Vamos mudar de assunto, confio em você quanto a isso.

Eles conversam sobre a carreira de Adam hoje, desde o começo nos teatros até os grandes shows e festivais sozinho e com o Queen, fora uma conversa divertida, daquelas que fluem, Sauli fez anotações de como Adam fala da sua profissão com paixão nos olhos azuis e que essa é certamente a parte de sua vida que ele mais ama. 

Depois conversaram sobre o que Adam faria se não fosse músico, e o cantor teve dificuldades para imaginar uma vida diferente para si mesmo, anotação também realizada pelo atento Sauli. 

Porém, Adam estava visivelmente cansado então Sauli aproveitou os últimos minutos para tranquilizar o cantor:

\- Olha Adam, você está bem melhor do que eu esperava, muitas vezes pessoas com uma vida como a sua tem muitas perturbações na cabeça, mas, você está claramente bem, acho que semana que vem podemos avançar mais para os problemas reais, sabe? Vida pessoal, relacionamentos… 

\- Você quem manda, tudo bem. Mas acho que seria justo você falar mais de você hoje, já que vamos ficar “pessoais”. 

\- Certo, o que você quer saber? 

\- Ah sei lá. - Adam jogou os braços pro alto e deu de ombros. - O que você faria se não fosse psicólogo? 

\- Ah, acho que eu seria personal trainer. 

\- Sério? você curte essas coisas? 

\- Sim, eu curto, vou na academia quase todos os dias, mantenho uma dieta saudável e etc. 

\- Nossa, queria ter essa força de vontade. - Os dois riram. 

\- Não é tão difícil depois que você acostuma, posso te dar umas dicas depois. 

\- Nossa, por favor. Eu sou uma drama queen com meu personal trainer. - Sauli gargalhou dessa vez, e Adam o acompanhou.

Hoje o abraço de despedida veio naturalmente e durou ainda mais do que o da semana anterior, depois que o seu paciente saiu, o Dr. Koskinen se encostou em sua mesa se imaginou auxiliando Adam na academia, o suor escorrendo pelas costas do cantor, os músculos reagindo ao esforço e os sons que ele faria…

Sauli precisou respirar fundo algumas vezes e morder o próprio lábio para afastar os pensamentos. 

 

Normalmente depois de algumas sessões Sauli consegue levantar informações suficientes para fazer sessões mais personalizadas para seus pacientes, com Adam Lambert não foi diferente, o terapeuta ficou acordado até a madrugada de domingo organizando tudo que sabia do cantor e pensando no que mais gostaria de saber. 

Mesmo sabendo que era errado, e quase antiético, Sauli não resistiu à tentação de pesquisar na internet sobre Adam, apenas para ter certeza de uma coisa: Adam ainda não estava sendo totalmente honesto com ele, tudo que ele havia lhe contado até então era facilmente encontrado em entrevistas e sites de fofocas, o cantor apenas acrescentou mais detalhes, mas, nada que revelasse tanto sobre si. O psicólogo suspirou, anotando mais detalhes na única conversa completamente inédita e sincera que eles haviam tido até então que fora sobre a sexualidade do cantor, quase frustrado ele fechou o notebook e se acomodou na cama, pensando no paciente mais reservado que ele tinha até então e no que fazer para que ele confiasse 100% nele. Sauli adormeceu com a imagem do cantor de olhos azuis em seus pensamentos. 

Adam estava atrasado, a reunião na gravadora tomou mais tempo do que ele gostaria, e ele certamente estaria lá até agora se seu celular não apitasse o lembrando da consulta com Sauli, mas graças ao lembrete e a potência do motor de seu carro, ele agora estacionava na porta da clínica, não se incomodando em deixar o carro alinhado corretamente na vaga. 

O cantor subiu os degraus de dois em dois e entrou no consultório como um furacão, apenas para encontrar um Sauli distraído com alguma coisa no celular:

\- Desculpa o atraso, Sauli. 

O psicólogo ergueu a cabeça e fitou Adam nos olhos antes de bloquear o celular e jogá-lo ao seu lado no sofá.

\- Tudo bem, você está bem?

\- Tô bem, e você? 

\- Tudo bem. 

Adam se largou no sofá sem precisar de convite e esperou Sauli começar. O terapeuta deixou alguns minutos passarem em silêncio antes de começar, em tom calmo, porém firme: 

\- Adam - o cantor derreteu por dentro com o sotaque Finlandês - você confia em mim? 

\- Claro. 

\- Você está a vontade com o que estamos fazendo aqui? Você acha que está te ajudando? 

\- Acho que sim. – O cantor gaguejou - Sauli, quer dizer, você sabe que eu estava meio apreensivo e não colocava muita fé nisso, mas, você é incrível. Não me sinto fazendo uma entrevista, me sinto conversando com um amigo.

Sauli sorriu com as palavras gentis, e deu o próximo passo:

\- Então, hoje nós vamos colocar isso a prova, vamos falar mais da sua intimidade hoje. Mas antes, algo que você queira contar sobre essa semana?

\- Tive umas reuniões de negócios a semana passada e hoje também, não quero nem pensar mais nisso. - Adam foi sucinto em encerrar o assunto, não gostaria de admitir, mas estava tenso com o que o psicólogo gostaria de explorar dessa vez, então queria que começasse logo. 

\- Certo, então...Ao longo dessas semanas eu percebi que você fica mais à vontade quando eu também compartilho algo sobre mim. - Adam concordou com um gesto - então, como eu quero falar dos seus relacionamentos hoje, acho que é justo você saber que eu sou gay, Adam. 

Nada poderia ter preparado o cantor para isso, ele nunca teve um gaydar muito bom, então, tinha dificuldades em perceber os sinais relacionados a sexualidade de alguém, e Sauli realmente não aparentava dar sinal nenhum na percepção dele, apesar de ser vaidoso com seu corpo, ter bom gosto em decoração e CDs da Madonna, Cher e lady GaGa na estante atrás de sua mesa. Se figuras de linguagem produzissem sons, o da ficha de Adam caindo teria ecoado na sala. A primeira pergunta que ele se fazia era se isso era coincidência, ou o carma colocando alguém perfeito na sua vida, só para variar e ele estragar tudo como sempre?

\- Então… - Sauli ainda esperava uma reação de Adam, que não havia mudado de expressão desde que assimilara o que lhe tinha sido dito. 

\- Isso é ótimo - Ele sorriu e foi a vez de Sauli derreter, o sorriso sincero e divertido de Adam quando recebia uma notícia boa era um oásis para a visão do finlandês.

\- Espero que isso lhe deixe mais à vontade…

E deixou, Lambert foi capaz de se abrir sobre assuntos que ele não conversava com ninguém há anos, contou de seus primeiros relacionamentos e paixonites, de como o amor o decepcionara antes dos 25 e que desde então ele mantinha os dois pés atrás, com receio de se apaixonar ou se envolver demais. 

\- Então seus relacionamentos se resumem ao que ultimamente?

\- Basicamente, minha mão. - O cantor erguera a mão aberta e ambos riram.

\- Ah, não acredito… - Sauli disse ainda rindo, desacreditado. 

\- É verdade, passo meses sem ficar com alguém as vezes. 

Se antes o finlandês estava cético, agora ele não conseguiu resistir ao impulso e soltou: 

\- - Como assim? Você é o Adam Lambert... Famoso, rico e lindo. - O cantor sentiu a pele ruborizar levemente. – Achei que haviam filas de garotos e garotas aos seus pés. 

O cantor gargalhou antes de responder:

\- Bem, as garotas eu passo, mas os rapazes... Não é tão frequente, quer dizer, surgem caras lindos quando você está em turnê ao redor do mundo, mas, com meu gosto eu não posso chegar neles tão facilmente. 

\- Me explica, como assim seu gosto?

\- Ah bem, eu prefiro os caras mais novos, mais inocentes... E me meti em algumas confusões com isso. 

Agora Sauli estava curioso, o que ele queria dizer? E quase como se lesse a curiosidade nos olhos do rapaz, Adam prosseguiu:

\- Certa vez eu levei um garoto pro meu quarto no hotel e bem... Ele era menor de idade, o recepcionista estranhou, acho que ele conhecia o garoto, e chamou a polícia que por sua vez chamou os pais do rapaz - Sauli arregalou os olhos espantado - Eu não sabia que ele era tão novo. - Adam se defendeu – Ele tinha 15 anos mas não parecia, enfim, eles invadiram o quarto, a sorte que a gente não estava fazendo nada demais ainda, só trocando uns beijos na cama, e eu estava sóbrio, graças a Deus. 

\- E ai?

\- Levaram o garoto pra casa, e eu tive que pagar os policiais e o recepcionista, suborno disfarçado, e em troca eles não arruinaram minha vida, isso foi há quase 3 anos e desde então… Eu sou o retrato da insegurança para me aventurar com alguém. - O cantor beirava as lágrimas novamente e dessa vez Sauli pode vez a culpa nos olhos azuis. O psicólogo não se conteve e abraçou seu paciente, e assim eles ficaram, Adam chorando calmamente no ombro de Sauli e este o abraçando de lado, afagando os cabelos cobreados. 

\- Eu já fiz tanta coisa horrível, tanta...Urgh. 

\- Não tem nada de errado em se descobrir e se divertir Adam. 

Eles conversavam aos sussurros.

\- Mas, eu já cansei disso, queria estabilidade, do que me adianta ter a carreira em ordem se meu coração está essa bagunça, se ninguém consegue completar a minha vida. Falta alguma coisa aqui Sauli. - Ele apontava para o próprio coração. 

\- Você vai encontrar alguém, querido, não se preocupe, mas também não se acanhe, não deixe as pessoas passarem pela sua vida assim, arrisque, não é por que deu errado uma vez que vai dar de novo, raios não caem tão facilmente no mesmo lugar. 

Isso foi suficiente para as lágrimas do mais velho cessarem e ele sorrir levemente. 

\- Tem razão. 

\- Talvez, só quero te ajudar. Não tome como um conselho, tome como uma outra perspectiva, ok?

\- Sua vez de falar de você. - Adam se soltou do abraço e observou Sauli baixar a cabeça e fitar os pés. 

\- Não tem muito a se dizer, e mesmo assim, não posso falar demais da minha vida pessoal aqui. Faz parte do nosso código de ética, entende?

\- Sim, perfeitamente, por isso mesmo, estive pensando e acho que deveríamos sair. 

\- O que? - O Finlandês demorou para assimilar as palavras do homem ao seu lado.

\- Sair ué, tomar uns drinks, agora que sei que você frequenta o mesmo tipo de bar que eu seria ótimo se...

\- Calma ai ídolo americano, o que te faz pensar que eu frequento os mesmo lugares que você? - Sauli interrompeu, rindo. 

\- Ué… - Para Adam era óbvio. - Por que você é gay. - Ele respondeu como responderia a pergunta de quanto é 2 mais 2. 

\- Adam, eu praticamente não saio, moro sozinho aqui e há pouco mais de um ano. Não conheço muita gente e…

\- Mais um motivo. - O cantor quem interrompeu dessa vez. - Vamos sair? Sexta à noite, posso te levar em uma mini tour nos melhores bares gays dessa cidade, chamo uns amigos...

Adam percebeu a hesitação na forma que o terapeuta balançou a cabeça discordando, como se fosse a pior ideia do século. 

\- Você namora? deixou alguém te esperando na Finlândia é isso? 

\- Não, não, eu sou solteiro. 

\- Então pronto, sexta, te envio o endereço de um bar e a gente se encontra lá. 

Sauli estava tentado a aceitar, ele precisava de diversão, e quem melhor para proporcionar isso do que o ídolo gay americano? Porém, ele sabia dos riscos deste tipo de intimidade com pacientes. 

\- Olha, Adam, não é muito recomendado que misturemos nossas vidas assim. 

\- Tudo bem, vamos só nós dois, nenhum amigo meu que poderia fazer perguntas ou revelações demais. - Adam correu os dedos pelos cabelos e lançou uma piscadela para Sauli. 

\- Ok, só essa vez. 

Adam sorriu triunfante, apesar de achar seu psicólogo muito atraente, não haviam segundas intenções nesse convite, ele apenas sentira o quanto Sauli parecia deslocado ainda na cidade, e queria ajudar com isso, claro que, algumas revelações do loiro Finlandês depois de algumas doses de tequila viriam a calhar para acalmar a curiosidade de Adam. Havia tanto que ele queria saber, mas sabia que Sauli não contaria, o código de ética da psicologia é bem claro no que se diz a intimidade do terapeuta com o paciente e Sauli parecia o seguir como uma Bíblia, exceto, é claro, quando aceitava convites para sair de pacientes. 

 

A sexta feira chegou rápido para os dois, Sauli saiu mais cedo do que de costume do consultório para se arrumar, e ainda assim saiu de casa com a sensação que estava atrasado, o Finlandês detestava se atrasar, ainda mais quando sentia que o tempo gasto se arrumando não havia adiantado de nada, as calças jeans grudadas no corpo, uma camisa simples e um colete por cima para dar um toque de classe, seus inseparáveis sapatos sociais de qualquer marca famosa e meio litro de perfume não fizeram com que se sentisse bonito o suficiente.

Mas a sensação passou quando ele chegou de táxi no lugar que Adam lhe indicara, pelo visto a festa ali começava cedo e o local já estava lotado, pessoas dançavam, bebiam e davam risadas altas, um ambiente quase acolhedor para Sauli que não demorava em se sentir confortável nesse tipo de local, e pelo visto, seu par não esperou por ele para começar, Adam dançava na área VIP do bar balançando um copo meio cheio na mão o cantor estava especialmente lindo, aparou a barba e não gastou horas se maquiando nem nada do gênero, parecia ter simplesmente tirado um conjunto de calça e camisetas brancas do armário, completado com uma camisa verde de estampa duvidosa por cima e um par de botas. Sauli se aproximou e se identificou com o segurança antes de subir os poucos degraus que levavam ao elevado dedicado aos clientes mais influentes. 

\- Hey! Você veio! - Um Adam levemente alterado pela bebida se aproximou quando o avistou. 

\- Claro, desculpa o atraso. 

\- Relaxa, eu que cheguei cedo, vem, vamos conversar. 

Adam parecia ser muito conhecido no lugar e não teve dificuldades em encontrar uma mesa no andar de cima do bar, dedicado a quem não estava no espirito festeiro e queria apenas observar os outros se divertindo com a vista privilegiada do segundo andar. 

E ali eles passaram horas, Sauli ouviu muito mais de Adam nessas horas de conversa do que nas semanas que eles vinham se vendo, o cantor parecia solto, claro que o copo nunca vazio colaborou com isso, mas também parecia mais disposto a se abrir, e mesmo fazendo com que Sauli falasse mais nessa noite, Adam não economizou histórias e experiências de vida. 

Sauli também deixou seu receio de lado e contou mais da sua vida do que já havia dito a qualquer um desde que se mudara para os EUA, inclusive seus motivadores para se mudar para a América, a morte dos pais, as dificuldades financeiras e a necessidade e de novos ares, novas pessoas. 

\- Claro que falhei miseravelmente, veja bem, eu não sou tímido, mas vir morar aqui de repente, um pais totalmente diferente que eu mal conhecia... Meu Deus. - Adam assentiu com a cabeça enquanto pedia mais uma rodada de bebidas ao bartender. - Você é praticamente o primeiro amigo que eu faço, e essa deve ser a primeira vez que eu venho num bar gay de Los Angeles, olha isso. - Ele apontou para a pista de dança movimentada abaixo deles. - Isso sim é o sonho americano. - Eles compartilharam uma risada escandalosa. 

\- Meu Deus, Sauli, a gente precisa sair mais, na próxima a gente vai numa balada mesmo, dançar, levar uns bonitinhos pra casa. - Adam bebericou a bebida que tinha acabado de ser colocado na mesa. 

\- Não gosto muito dos bonitinhos, prefiro os mais velhos, maiores e cheios de experiência que me surpreendam toda vez. - Ele olhava para o copo a sua frente e Adam poderia jurar que as bochechas do finlandês estavam mais avermelhadas do que o normal. 

“Ok, isso foi íntimo. E eu sou mais velho, um pouco maior que ele e tenho um currículo bom, modéstia a parte.”

Antes que Adam pudesse responder com uma indireta, Sauli se levantou dizendo algo parecido com “vou no banheiro”, porém o psicólogo não conseguiu se manter em pé por mais que dois segundos antes de cair sentado de volta na cadeira, soltando um “opa” mais alto do que seu tom de voz normal. 

\- Alguém bebeu demais. - Adam riu e se levantou, também sentindo uma tontura a princípio, mas não forte o suficiente para impedi-lo de ir até a cadeira de Sauli e ajudá-lo a se levantar. 

\- Meu Deus, perdi a noção do meu limite pra bebida. 

\- Assim que eu gosto, querido. 

Então, Sauli foi embora apoiado em Adam, que o deixou dentro do táxi e pagou a corrida com antecedência, mesmo com protestos de Sauli que afirmava ter dinheiro, os quais Adam ignorou. Mais tarde, depois de um banho e acomodado confortavelmente em sua cama enorme, o cantor pensava em tudo que havia acontecido nas últimas semanas, pensava em Sauli, nas coisas que ele lhe disse, em como a pele dele ruborizava depois de algumas doses a mais de bebida, na forma que o Finlandês fora abrindo os botões da camisa conforme a noite avançava, talvez pelos resquícios de álcool no corpo, ou, simplesmente pelo desejo reprimido, Adam se viu imaginando o que aconteceria se a noite tivesse sido mais longa, se eles realmente saíssem para a “caça”, se ele teria alguma chance com o loiro no fim de uma noitada. O conjunto de pensamentos inapropriados sobre seu psicólogo estavam empolgando Adam em todos os lugares certos, aumentando sua necessidade de buscar algum tipo de alivio, nem que fosse por contra própria.

Ainda assim, ele só conseguiu dormir depois de receber uma mensagem de seu amigo e terapeuta avisando que estava bem e em casa.


	2. Capitulo 2

Naquela segunda, Adam estava a caminho de Londres, portanto não iria a sessão, felizmente ele se lembrou de avisar Sauli enquanto estava a caminho do aeroporto. 

"Hey, Sauli, não posso ir hoje, esqueci de te dizer na sexta, tenho uma viagem marcada pra Londres. Fazer uns negócios.

Abraço, Adam L. "

O celular do cantor vibrou com a resposta quase instantaneamente. 

"Hey, tudo bem. Se tivesse me dito na sexta eu certamente já teria esquecido." 

Ele riu com a resposta e digitou rapidamente. 

"Imagino a dimensão da sua ressaca no dia seguinte. " 

Sauli estava tomando café na cafeteria próxima do consultório, se preparando para mais um dia de trabalho que estava prestes a começar, mas achou que valia a pena demorar alguns minutos a mais para ficar conversando com Adam.

"Grande, muito grande. Enfim, você está bem? Algo para compartilhar?"

"Wow, sessões por telefone estão inclusas no pacote?"

A resposta não surpreendeu Sauli, mas ele sorriu mesmo assim antes de digitar. 

"Na verdade, já existem várias técnicas de terapia online." 

"Isso quer dizer que não preciso mais ir ai?" 

"Elas não dispensam a terapia presencial, apenas complementam as formas de comunicação entre médico - paciente ok?" 

"Olha só pra você, google. "

Adam enviou outra mensagem de texto em seguida.

"Estou bem, tive um fim de semana maravilhoso, não se preocupe e aproveite sua folga. ;)" 

Sauli riu para o celular e se sentiu um adolescente iludido. Mesmo que ele não visse Adam essa semana ele sabia que o cantor estaria presente em seus pensamentos. 

E assim foi a semana toda, apesar do trabalho tirar um pouco os devaneios do jovem psicólogo do sorriso travesso, os olhos azuis que mudam de cor, das sardas espalhadas pelo corpo e demais detalhes pertencentes ao homem que era seu paciente, ele sempre voltava aos seus pensamentos. Eles não trocaram mais mensagens durante a semana, mas Sauli acompanhou as fotos da viagem: Adam se divertindo com os conhecidos de Londres, apreciando chá inglês, trabalhando com Brian May e Roger Taylor e domingo à noite, finalmente ele viu o que esperava, a foto no avião de volta para casa. 

Sauli demorou para dormir aquela noite, ansioso para vê-lo novamente. E isso, ele precisava reconhecer, não era um bom sinal. 

 

O rapaz franzino, de pele bronzeada, por nunca ter sido apreciador do clima da Finlândia e frequentemente fugir do frio congelante de inverno na região, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis escuros sempre fez sucesso nos clubes de Helsinki, não apenas pela beleza, mas, Sauli tem uma personalidade encantadora, inteligência e carinho com os que o cercam, então, quando se viu rodeado demais de problemas para simplesmente sentar e assistir sua vida afundar, o rapaz se obrigou a deixar tudo isso para trás, antes de embarcar com a roupa do corpo e todo o dinheiro que recebera após a morte dos pais no banco, ele visitara seus amigos e todos lhe desejaram sorte e sucesso, e seu ex- namorado foi além e lhe desejou um grande amor. 

Como psicólogo, Sauli reconhecia que um amor verdadeiro era o que lhe faltava, mas, o medo de amar foi o que destruiu seu último relacionamento, e desde então, o jovem estremecia só de pensar na possibilidade de amar de novo e todas as consequências de tal sentimento.

Então, quando se viu aconselhando Adam a não desperdiçar chances, e não ter medo de amar novamente, ele tomou o próprio conselho para si, o problema com isso tudo foi apenas um: ele estava se apaixonando por Adam, e esse era um risco que ele não poderia correr. 

 

A estadia em Londres fora muito divertida, e serviu para Adam tentar entender o que estava passando pela sua mente, e em seu coração. Infelizmente, o pensamento constantemente voltando a LA e ao belo loiro que o recebia com um sorriso e portas abertas toda segunda não ajudou muito. 

Desde adolescente Adam sempre tivera dificuldade em lidar com seus sentimentos, ele era intenso, não sabia amar um pouco ou odiar um pouco, ele ia aos extremos e deixava todo o medo e insegurança de lado por isso. Mas agora, depois de alguns fracassos, era difícil se entregar assim novamente, era ainda mais difícil encontrar alguém que parecia valer a tentativa, até ele conhecer Sauli, até o jovem finlandês lhe mostrar que, talvez, ainda haja amor para um lobo solitário como ele. 

Em um dos ensaios com o Queen Adam se perdeu na música, divagando sobre o que fazer em relação ao que sentia pelo seu psicólogo, e só voltou a si quando percebeu os risos e expressão de dúvida no rosto de Brian. 

\- Tudo bem, garoto? - O guitarrista perguntou, parando de tocar. 

\- Sim, me desculpa, me distraí. - Adam chacoalhou a cabeça para apagar as memórias de Sauli se concentrar na letra. 

\- Você está distraído desde ontem, Adam, aconteceu alguma coisa? - A voz rouca de Roger perguntou com preocupação. 

\- Não, não, está tudo bem. Só…

\- Hm. - Brian trocou olhares com seu amigo na bateria antes de dizer. - Vamos fazer uma pausa então. 15 minutinhos.

Os demais membros da banda saíram do estúdio conversando entre si. Restando apenas o trio. 

\- Desculpa, não queria fazer vocês perderem tempo. - Adam disse envergonhado. 

\- Tudo bem, garoto. - Brian se sentou em um banco alto, segurando sua guitarra vermelha na vertical, a apoiando no pé. 

\- Tem algo que você quer compartilhar com a gente? - Roger surgiu em pé ao seu lado. E Adam não pode evitar lembrar de Sauli novamente. - Não quero tomar conclusão precipitada, mas você parece apaixonado. 

\- O que? - Ele riu nervoso, fitando o baterista. – Não, não. Isso não. 

Os dois senhores trocaram olhares novamente antes de rirem, se antes estavam em dúvida agora tinham certeza de que era exatamente isso que incomodava seu vocalista. 

\- Qual o nome dele? - Brian perguntou e Adam suspirou, vencido. 

\- Sauli.

\- Sully? - Roger ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

\- Não, Sauli. - Ele repetiu, enfatizando a pronúncia da segunda parte do nome. - Ele não é americano. 

\- Ah, mora longe então? 

\- Não, ele mora em LA mesmo. 

\- Então, estão juntos? 

\- Não, Brian. É complicado. 

\- Ele já é casado? Está preso? Ou matou alguém? 

\- Não, não e Deus, claro que não. 

\- Não vejo motivo para não estarem juntos, então. - Roger completou, respondendo exatamente o que seu parceiro de banda responderia. 

\- Ele é meu psicólogo. 

\- Ah. E ele te diagnosticou como doido ou algo assim? - Roger disse arrancando risos e diminuindo o clima tenso. 

\- Não, só um estressado solitário. 

\- Ele pode resolver a parte da solidão. Eu acho. - Brian continuou. - Bem, eu não entendo muito dessas coisas, hoje em dia é tudo tão diferente, mas, uma coisa nunca muda, garoto: As melhores pessoas da nossas vidas vem das maneiras mais inusitadas.

\- Exato, e quando menos se espera. Senão... Você não estaria aqui. - O baterista completou.

\- Se ele te faz bem, talvez você não precise dele como psicólogo, mas, como algo além disso. - E o guitarrista concluiu.

Adam não respondeu, pensou por longos minutos sobre o que os seus amigos haviam dito. Quando a pausa terminou e os demais membros da banda voltaram, Adam já havia decidido o que fazer e não errou uma nota o resto do dia. 

 

A faxineira da clínica estava prestes a xingar Sauli tamanha a chatice dele naquele dia, ele sempre fora exigente com a arrumação de sua sala, mas hoje estava se superando. Mesmo depois de tudo limpo, ele rodou a sala colocando tudo milimetricamente no lugar. 

Tudo isso era ansiedade, Adam havia confirmado presença na sessão de hoje e o Finlandês não poderia estar mais feliz, a atual situação de: conformado com a ideia de gostar de Adam mas não poder ter nada além da amizade com ele, fez Sauli ter mais vontade de valorizar os momentos que teria para conversar e ver o cantor. 

Adam entrou na sala radiante aquele dia, usando um jeans não muito apertado e uma camiseta branca, o cantor tirou o boné e bagunçou os cabelos quando sentou. 

\- Oi - Eles disseram juntos e sorriram. 

\- Como foi Londres? - Sauli se apressou em perguntar.

E Adam contou sobre a viagem, as entrevistas e ensaios sem economizar detalhes ao descrever o encontro com alguns fãs e Sauli sentiu a alegria sincera no jeito que ele falava se seus Glamberts.

Hoje eles falaram de alguns traumas na vida do cantor, as decepções e fracassos e como estes afetaram sua vida, felizmente, Adam não tinha nenhuma fobia nem perturbação muito grande do passado, mas mesmo assim, guardou em mente alguns conselhos para lidar com as falhas e frustrações. 

Quando faltavam cerca de dez minutos para o horário terminar Adam se levantou e começou a andar pela sala, inquieto, Sauli continuou falando sobre teorias que aprendera na faculdade enquanto acompanhava o trajeto do cantor com o olhar, qualquer coisa sobre como os grandes pensadores da psicologia definiam fracasso e como cada um lida de forma diferente com o mesmo, mas desistiu de explicar quando percebeu que o cantor estava mais interessado nos seus CDs e livros na estante. 

\- Vendo algo que gosta? - Sauli se aproximou, parando atrás do mais alto. 

\- Já tinha reparado antes, mas você tem um ótimo gosto musical.

\- Tenho bons pacientes que me ajudam. - Adam se virou, capturando o olhar do psicólogo. - A gente pode te dar CDs? - Ele parecia surpreso. 

\- Sim, claro. 

\- Vou trazer um para você então, semana que vem. - Sauli aceitou com um gesto.  
\- Só não pode ser seu. - O sorriso do cantor se desfez. - Tô brincando. - Sauli se apressou em avisar, rindo em seguida. 

\- Não vai ser meu, não sou tão egocêntrico e também... Existem outras coisas de mim que você pode ter. - Adam deu um passo na direção de Sauli. - Melhores do que um CD. - Mais um passo. 

\- Tipo o que? - Sauli sentia a aproximação do cantor, e não pode evitar sua respiração de se descontrolar. 

\- Coisas mais... Íntimas. É isso que você me pede toda semana não é? - Mais um passo e agora eles estavam tão próximos que Adam sentia a respiração descompassada do Finlandês. 

\- É… - Sauli sabia o que o cantor ia fazer e sua mente conflitava entre andar para trás e não deixar isso acontecer ou encurtar a distância e facilitar o trabalho de Adam. Ele escolheu a terceira opção: ficar parado. 

\- Não vou dormir se eu sair daqui sem fazer isso. - Adam avisou, e em seguida com uma mão trouxe Sauli para si pela nuca e grudou seus lábios nos dele. A hesitação de Sauli foi embora nesse momento o permitindo aprofundar o beijo, levando as mãos aos ombros de Adam o puxando para si. 

A outra mão do cantor deslizou pelo corpo de Sauli, parando na cintura dele e os aproximando ainda mais, como se fosse possível, a urgência do beijo fez com que não demorasse para se separarem buscando ar, Adam aproveitou a chance e mudou a posição deles, pressionando Sauli contra a parede ao lado da estante e voltando a beija-lo ainda mais intensamente. 

Agora as mãos de Sauli estavam perdidas nos cabelos de Adam, e as do cantor na cintura dele, as línguas há muito se exploravam e os suspiros e gemidos saíam timidamente entre os beijos. 

A mão atrevida de Adam começara o caminho de volta pra cima no corpo magro de Sauli, porém, por dentro da camisa que este vestia a puxando de dentro das calças quando um toque do telefone de Sauli os assustou, em reflexo se afastaram com um pulo, Adam sorriu, Sauli não teve coragem de olha-lo nos olhos.

\- Meu horário acabou. - O cantor anunciou. - Até semana que vem. 

Ele saiu, se recompondo nas escadas, o cabelo estava desgrenhado e a camiseta um pouco amassada, mas o que realmente entregava que ele tinha tido a melhor sessão de terapia da sua vida era o sorriso idiota estampado no rosto do cantor. 

Sauli ficou na posição que Adam o deixou, encostado na parede, os lábios avermelhados, o cabelo bagunçado e a camisa toda desarrumada, ouvindo os toques insistentes do telefone. 

“Estraguei tudo” era o único pensamento que passava pela cabeça dele.

 

Adam misturava o conteúdo da panela com uma mão, com a outra agitava o saleiro com cuidado, preso entre o ombro e a orelha estava o telefone, a música alta vinha da sala e o corpo do cantor balançava no ritmo. 

\- Beijei mesmo e beijaria de novo, ai Kelly, você tinha que ter visto a cara dele, provavelmente ele vai desmarcar minhas sessões e nunca mais olhar pra mim, mas… - Ele colocou o saleiro de volta no lugar e segurou o telefone apropriadamente, do outro lado da linha, Kelly Osbourne, oficial conselheira amorosa dele falava sem parar. 

\- Eu sei, é o que eu vou falar semana que vem. - Ele esperou ela falar novamente. - Exato, estou apostando tudo agora. - Outra pausa, Kelly realmente estava empolgada com alguma ação na vida amorosa do amigo depois de tantos meses sem nada. - Cher te ouça Kelly. - Ele jogou as mãos pro alto, louvando Cher. 

Apesar de ter captado o puro choque no olhar de Sauli depois do beijo, Adam não se arrependia, faria de novo, faria antes, e faria novamente se o psicólogo permitisse, foi um dos melhores beijos roubados da sua vida, e agora não conseguia parar de pensar no que dizer dali uma semana, ele queria apenas ser sincero, admitir o que sentia e dizer que se Sauli não quisesse mais ser seu psicólogo, tudo bem, que fosse seu parceiro, que lhe desse uma chance, que curasse o vazio que Adam sentia de outra forma.

Ao contrário da determinação do Idol, que estava de consciência tranquila quanto ao que fizera, o loiro não dormiu direito, toda vez que fechava os olhos sentia o arranhar de uma barba por fazer tocando seu rosto, em seguida lembrava dos lábios do paciente que ousara lhe beijar, o gosto adocicado da língua de Adam contra a sua, o corpo firme do cantor o pressionando contra a parede de seu próprio local de trabalho, o agarrar forte das mãos na sua cintura e a forma que tudo aquilo era um gatilho para seu desejo se concentrar em uma única região do seu corpo, quase com medo, deitado em sua cama perdido nas memórias do que aconteceu no dia, Sauli levou a mão a ereção que se formava e concluiu que aquilo não podia continuar. 

 

Era inevitável para Sauli, a culpa sempre o perseguia quando fazia algo que sabia que não era certo, o código de ética da psicologia deixa bem claro que se a relação entre terapeuta e paciente passar dos limites eles devem parar de se ver, qualquer tipo de assédio pode ser punido, e mesmo sabendo que foi algo consensual, e que Sauli queria há muito tempo, ele não podia evitar de se sentir quebrando as regras que seguiu a vida inteira. Para ambos a semana foi mais longa que o normal, o tempo parecia passar mais lentamente para torturar os dois homens que almejavam se ver, Adam para abrir o coração, Sauli para sair oficialmente da vida do cantor. 

A terapia é como um ciclo e deve ser encerrada da forma apropriada, era o que Sauli se permitia acreditar, e quando a segunda feira finalmente chegou ele só pensava no que aconteceria na hora que Adam passasse pela porta da sua sala, esbanjando charme e com a presença de espirito que somente ele tem apenas para ter que ouvir dele que não poderiam mais se ver. 

Adam não gastou tempo se arrumando nesse dia, uma camiseta azul e um boné virado pra trás cobrindo a bagunça dos cabelos, apesar de habitual autoconfiança, ele estava com um mal pressentimento ao sair para mais uma sessão de terapia, e essa sensação estava deixando o cantor nervoso. Subir as escadas sem tropeçar foi uma tarefa mais difícil do que nunca, e abrir a porta para encontrar um Sauli cabisbaixo sentado no sofá foi ao mesmo tempo um alivio e um soco no estômago, o psicólogo não estava bem. 

\- Hey. - O cantor tentou forçar um sorriso enquanto se sentava, mas o Finlandês nem levantou a cabeça. 

\- Adam - O sotaque fez um arrepio subir pela espinha de Adam - Nós temos que conversar. - Ele ainda olhava para baixo enquanto falava – O que aconteceu semana passada não podia ter acontecido, foi uma violação de regras e eu não devia ter cedido tão facilmente. 

\- Você não queria? - Adam buscava o olhar do psicólogo mas ele o evitava, o que já estava começando a irritar o mais velho. - Olha pra mim, se você vai fazer isso faça olhando nos meus olhos. - O cantor elevou o tom de voz. - Olha nos meus olhos, Sauli, e me diz que você não queria. 

Sauli se moveu desconfortável no sofá e levantou a cabeça, os olhos do loiro estavam úmidos e vermelhos, e não era a primeira vez que ele chorava por isso. 

\- É claro que eu queria. Mas não posso, você é meu paciente, eu acabei de começar aqui, eu estou tentando reconstruir minha vida, Adam. E não quero estragar tudo com uma queda por um paciente. - A voz do terapeuta estava sufocada pelas lágrimas. 

\- Eu sei, mas o problema é que eu quero isso, Sauli. - Adam aproveitou a deixa, ou falava agora ou a culpa de Sauli não o deixaria escutar mais. - Olha, eu quero você desde a primeira vez que eu entrei aqui, você é incrível, garoto. E eu não paro de pensar em você, em tudo que você fez por mim. 

\- Você está só confundindo as coisas, Adam…

\- Não! Eu estou apaixonado por você. 

Entre todas as coisas que Sauli esperava ouvir, essa era a última, um sentimento da parte do cantor famoso estava além das expectativas de Sauli, que praticamente não se deixava acreditar em amor mais. Claro que ele sentia o mesmo, estava apaixonado há semanas, há semanas que a única coisa que passava pela sua cabeça era Adam e tudo que ele fazia, contudo, enquanto fossem paciente e terapeuta, eles não podiam se permitir sentir tais coisas. 

\- O que? - foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu responder.

\- Sauli Koskinen, eu estou perdidamente apaixonado por você. Tudo que você fez por mim me fez acreditar que existe alguém pra mim por ai, e Sauli, eu estou de frente com esse alguém agora. 

\- Mas, a terapia…

\- Foda-se a terapia, você pode ser muito mais que meu psicólogo... Se quiser. 

\- Adam, eu não tenho como responder isso. - As lágrimas voltaram a inundar os olhos do jovem, e dessa vez ele não as conteve, Adam continuou sentado, confuso, mas entendia que o Finlandês precisava assimilar tudo que aconteceu e pensar no assunto. 

Por isso Adam se levantou. Tinha dito o que tinha ido lá para dizer, a reação de Sauli ou reciprocidade dele não era algo que o cantor tinha 100% de certeza, mas, como sempre, sua consciência estava tranquila e ele não se arrependia de nada. Antes de sair ele olhou por cima do ombro para um Sauli que cabisbaixo choramingava. 

\- Você tem meu número. 

Foi a última coisa que Adam disse.


	3. Capitulo 3

Os dias seguintes foram tortuosos para os dois homens, Sauli sofria imensamente, se culpando pela sua covardia, por não ter tido forças para responder Adam que sentia o mesmo por ele e por ter decepcionado o mais próximo de um amigo que ele tinha feito. Já Adam tentava se conformar, tentava aceitar que precisaria esquecer Sauli e não mais falar com ele, nem vê-lo, nem toca-lo. Só a ideia era um tiro no seu coração, Sauli foi o primeiro em alguns anos a lembra-lo que ele tinha um coração, apenas para que? Para não dar certo antes mesmo de começar, tudo por causa do trabalho dele, maldita hora que ele aceitou de ir no psicólogo…

“O TRABALHO! É claro!” 

O pensamento despertou uma epifania no cantor, o fazendo compreender tudo: a reação de Sauli se dera por que ele estava no trabalho, naquela hora eles eram doutor e paciente, e estragar sua carreira era o maior medo do Finlandês, mas no bar há algumas semanas atrás ele era uma pessoa totalmente diferente, justamente, por não estar na condição de psicólogo. Era isso que Adam tinha que lembra-lo.

Afinal, existem pessoas nessa vida que valem uma segunda tentativa. 

 

A realização de plantões na psicologia é muito comum, nunca se sabe quando alguém em tratamento pode ter uma recaída e precisar de alguém para ouvi-lo, e muitas vezes salvar a pessoa de fazer uma besteira. Sauli não costumava dar plantões, mas, era adepto de sessões em horários alternativos, para assim, atender as necessidades de todos seus pacientes. Claro que, trabalhar em plena sexta à noite não era seu plano para o fim de semana, mas, ultimamente além de trabalhar a única coisa que ele tem feito é se arrepender e amaldiçoar a hora em que um certo cantor entrou pela sua porta. Por um momento ele pensou em sair para beber e esquecer seus problemas, mas se lembrou que só conhecia o bar o qual Adam o levou, o que o direcionou novamente a pensar no cantor. 

Derrotado, Sauli guardou seus arquivos na gaveta da escrivaninha, seu último paciente tinha saído há alguns minutos e ele decidiu ficar mais um tempo, mesmo não havendo mais ninguém na clínica. 

Porém as ideias de solidão e auto tortura psicológica do Finlandês foram interrompidas quando um Bentley branco estacionou em frente à casa, segundos depois um Adam Lambert ofegante empurrava a porta da sala de Sauli pegando o mesmo de surpresa. 

\- Adam? – A luz no cômodo estava em sua configuração mais fraca, mas era o suficiente para reconhecer a silhueta do homem que habitava seus pensamentos nas últimas semanas. - O que houve? 

\- O que houve? - O cantor disse. - Houve que eu não desisti de você! - Sauli baixou a cabeça. - Não se atreva a desviar o olhar de mim. - Agora a figura alta se aproximava, Adam só parou quando encostou na mesa dele, frente a frente apoiando os braços na mesa. Sauli teve que erguer a cabeça para olhar nos olhos do homem. 

\- Adam, por favor... Tente entender meu lado eu... Quero você, mas. - Adam o interrompeu:

\- Eu sei, eu já entendi toda a merda de terapia, mas o que acontece é que você não é mais meu terapeuta seu Finlandês certinho. Já desmanchei o contrato ou seja lá o que for. 

Uma parte de Sauli ficou triste, era sempre decepcionante perder um paciente, mas, nesse caso os olhos do Finlandês brilharam quando ele compreendeu. 

\- Então você veio aqui…

\- Pra te informar disso, somos apenas amigos agora, e nada mais. - Adam se afastou da mesa cruzou os braços usou seu melhor sorriso. - Garoto, você vale a pena, me deixa tentar valer a pena pra você também. 

\- Você pode fazer o que quiser. - Pela primeira vez em dias um sorriso sincero se formou nos lábios do jovem, sem esperar uma segunda convocação o cantor contornou a mesa em um movimento só e puxou Sauli da cadeira, o erguendo pelo tronco e puxando para si. Eles trocaram um olhar antes de trocaram um beijo. 

Dias depois do primeiro beijo ali naquela mesma sala, e eles estavam novamente naquela posição, os corpos unidos as mãos explorando livremente os corpos, mas dessa vez, sem culpa, sem medo apenas ansiedade e paixão. Finalmente o cantor sentia que sua vida poderia ficar completa, e Sauli que a mudança na sua vida tinha o levado para exatamente onde ele devia estar, nos braços de Adam. 

Os beijos já não eram suficientes e para suprir a necessidade, Adam traçou um caminho com os lábios pelo queixo do seu ex- terapeuta, até chegar no pescoço dele, encontrando um lugar ali que, quando estimulado, fez a mão de Sauli que segurava seus cabelos aperta-los com mais força. 

Eles estavam quase caindo nessa posição, então usando um pouco da sua força, Adam guiou-os até a mesa do psicólogo, afastando tudo com um braço antes de colocar Sauli sentado sobre a mesa e, posicionado entre as pernas dele, voltar a lamber, sugar e beijar o pescoço do Finlandês ainda com mais desejo. 

Eles compartilharam um olhar quando Sauli os afastou, a mistura de emoções de alguns minutos antes fora substituída pelo desejo, os olhos de Adam beiravam o cinza escuro e os de Sauli um azul tão profundo quanto o fundo do mar. 

\- Tira essa camisa. - O psicólogo disse enquanto apertava as pernas em torno da cintura de Adam, e o cantor começou a desabotoar a camisa preta que vestia. 

Eles suspiraram com a proximidade dos corpos, uma vez livre da camisa, Sauli puxou Adam de volta para si, sua língua invadindo a boca do cantor sem pedir autorização, as mãos tocando as costas expostas, cobrindo as sardas de arranhões. 

\- Sua vez. - A voz do cantor saiu rouca, numa súplica por mais contato enquanto ele quebrava a intensidade do beijo para ajudar Sauli com os botões da própria camisa marrom. 

Por mais contato que tivessem, mais eles pareciam necessitar, por isso, Sauli se viu sendo deitado sobre sua mesa, o calor do corpo de Adam depositando todo seu peso em cima dele, a pele macia e o arranhar dos pelos corporais dele causando loucuras aos sentidos do Finlandês. Ele acreditava que era a melhor sensação do mundo, até a virilha de Adam roçar a sua, os dois gemeram. 

\- Meu Jesus… - Sauli levou as mãos ao traseiro do cantor e o apertou mais contra si, buscando fricção, alivio, qualquer coisa. 

\- Pode chamar de Glambert. - O cantor parou de beijar o pescoço do homem abaixo de si para se erguer com os cotovelos ao lado da cabeça de Sauli e piscar um olho para ele antes de rir. 

\- Cala a boca. 

\- Me faça. 

Sauli o beijou novamente. E outra vez, e até perder as contas de quantas vezes investiu seus lábios contra os do cantor, contra o pescoço dele, os ombros manchados de sardas, os bíceps firmes e tudo fazia com que a necessidade dentro dele por mais aumentasse. 

Adam se ergueu por completo, ficando em pé no chão admirando o corpo de seu amante/ psicólogo. 

\- Você é muito lindo. - Ele sussurrou antes de traçar um caminho com as pontas dos dedos pelo peito de Sauli, contornando cada linha de músculo bem definido do jovem, circulando os mamilos e continuando para baixo, com carinho acariciando cada parte do abdômen definido até se perderem numa fina camada de pelos quase invisíveis de tão loiros que guiavam a sua virilha, ates de chegar lá Sauli já gemia e soltava palavras desconexas em inglês e Finlandês ou uma mistura das duas línguas. 

Adam não perguntou, apenas desabotoou a calça de Sauli e lutou com o zíper para puxa-lo, felizmente, Sauli ajudou erguendo os quadris para que ele a tirasse, atirando a calça em qualquer lugar do chão o olhar de Adam se fixou nas boxers pretas do psicólogo, mais especificamente no volume dentro delas. Mordendo o lábio Adam voltou a sua posição em cima de Sauli, antes abrindo as próprias calças e empurrando as pra baixo, terminando de tirar e jogar no chão com os pés, já se acomodando apoiado em suas mãos e joelhos em cima do Finlandês. 

Sauli respirava pesado enquanto com as mãos trêmulas puxou o corpo do cantor sobre o seu, o contato quase completo de pele com pele fez os dois gemerem, eles tinham uma conexão indescritível, não parecia que era a primeira vez que estavam se tocando, mas ao mesmo tempo, tinham aquela ansiedade que apenas a primeira vez com alguém que se deseja muito tem. 

Quando as ereções se encontraram, ainda que cobertas pelas roupas intimas, Adam não pode segurar um gemido mais alto, e Sauli descontou mordendo o ombro do cantor com voracidade. 

Adam começou a se mover, criando fricção para ambos que já estavam entorpecidos de desejo. 

\- Deixa eu tocar você. - O cantor soltou e colocou uma das mãos entre os corpos deles, tirando o membro de Sauli de dentro da cueca, arrancando um gemido do menor. 

Sauli deixou que suas mãos descessem pelo corpo de Adam, até pararem na cueca do cantor, e quando sentiu a pressão da mão de Adam em si, ele não pode evitar de puxar a roupa intima do cantor, nada mais justo. Adam ajudou o Finlandês e se livrou da última peça de roupa que usava, depois puxou a de Sauli pelas pernas dele, e agora sim, o contato dos dois corpos era completo. 

A partir deste ponto não haviam mais barreiras entre eles, não haviam mais inseguranças e receios, Adam tocava todo o corpo de Sauli, o masturbava e friccionava o próprio membro contra o dele, arrancando suspiros e gemidos cada vez mais altos. Sauli se permitia ser cuidado por Adam, mas retribuía o desejo a altura com beijos, mordidas, chupões e puxões de cabelo. 

As costas do cantor estavam com marcas de arranhões e repleta de gotas de suor, as pernas bambas, a respiração irregular, os músculos contraindo com o esforço de manter o atrito com Sauli, ambos perdidos em uma onda de prazer enquanto as mãos de ambos trabalhavam um no outro, não precisavam de mais do que isso agora, estavam se conhecendo, tinham tempo, e se olhavam nos olhos até Sauli murmurar entre suspiros. 

\- Eu estou chegando muito perto agora. 

\- Eu também. 

A mesa rangia e balançava, as veias do pescoço do cantor saltavam e Sauli pendia a cabeça para trás com os olhos fechados, o orgasmo se formava e tomava conta dos dois ao mesmo tempo, com gemidos mais altos e apertos mais fortes das mãos cansadas do movimento repetitivo eles se entregaram. 

O corpo de Adam enfraqueceu e o cantor se permitiu deitar completamente sobre o Finlandês, recebendo um abraço deste. 

Alguns segundos, minutos ou horas se passaram, nenhum dos dois saberia dizer, até Sauli dizer, com a voz fraca e baixa. 

\- Tem lenços em algum lugar no chão. Eles estavam na mesa antes de...Você sabe. - O cantor sorriu, e ainda com as pernas trêmulas se levantou, alcançando a caixa de lenços no chão e usando alguns para limpar o corpo de Sauli antes do próprio corpo. Depois se sentou na cadeira do psicólogo e ficou admirando o corpo nu do rapaz mais novo sua frente. 

\- Agora vou sentar todo dia onde você sentou pelado. 

\- E vai trabalhar em cima da mesa que nós transamos. 

Eles compartilharam uma risada alta. 

\- E agora? 

\- Sou a favor de continuar isso na minha casa, depois de um jantar...Ou primeiro continuamos e depois a gente janta. 

Sauli fitou Adam com um sorriso travesso. 

\- Não isso, digo... Nós, como fica? - Sauli permanecia deitado, a cabeça virada, permitindo que fitasse seu ex- paciente, que ainda portava um sorriso bobo pós orgasmo. 

\- Continuo apaixonado por você.

\- E eu por você. 

\- Vou falar com meu empresário, cancelar tudo com a clínica, e ai estaremos realmente livres e você sem culpa nenhuma. - Sauli concordou com um gesto. - ai... Bem, você pode ser mais que um amigo. 

\- Ótima ideia. - Sauli sorriu e começou a se levantar para procurar suas roupas. 

 

Alguns meses depois 

 

Muitos casais ficam naquele torpor de relacionamento novo nos primeiros meses, e Sauli e Adam estavam passando por isso, se dando direito a todos os mimos e agrados que podiam, recuperando o tempo perdido. Nesse exato momento Adam admirava o namorado deitado sobre seu peito nu, um dedo acariciando a bochecha de Sauli, a outra mão enrolando os cabelos loiros nas pontas dos dedos. 

\- Vou ter que recomendar terapia pra você se continuar me encarando assim. - O Finlandês sorriu, abrindo os olhos. 

\- Melhor não, a última vez que eu entrei em um consultório desses eu sai de lá namorando… - Adam recebeu um tapa de leve na lateral de seu corpo pela resposta. 

A verdade é que a melhor terapia que Adam já fizera foi conhecer Sauli, entrar na vida dele e deixar que ele fizesse o mesmo, a carreira do cantor continuava muito bem, ele ansiava pelos palcos e por mostrar seu material novo para os fãs, e agora sua vida pessoal estava tão bem quanto, há meses Adam não se irritava com os problemas do dia a dia, não colocava um cigarro de nenhum tipo na boca e até passou a ir na academia com mais frequência e a comer melhor. Quanto a bebida... Bem, Sauli lhe deu uma garrafa de tequila artesanal de presente recentemente, e ele continua sendo Adam Lambert, Deus nos livre de ele mudar completamente.


End file.
